


【玹容 Jaeyong】马德里秘语 Love Talk

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名-言语似乎显得多余，不如诚实相信身体。-从塞维利亚出发的火车昨晚到达马德里-今夏马德里的温度骤然升高，散热差的老房子卷着热浪蒸人。廉价旅馆的床单材质粗糙，磨得人膝盖生疼。-他怕羞，也爱美，郑在玹知道，因此一直舔着那两瓣唇。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【玹容 Jaeyong】马德里秘语 Love Talk

雨后的七月，最是闷热。

昏沉的潮气湿漉漉地裹着人，阳台花盆里泥土的腥气也跟着溜入窗户冲进鼻子里。

今夏马德里的温度骤然升高，散热差的老房子卷着热浪蒸人。

廉价旅馆的床单材质粗糙，磨得人膝盖生疼。  
Usera聚集了很多中国人，外面的街道不断传来中文的叫嚷声。

侧墙上这里少见的风扇吱呀呀地转着，虽送不来多少清凉，却为这场性事奏了爱曲。

汗液黏黏地贴在身上，本应泛着酸臭的体液现在却似同最上好的香水溢着甜香。

这股甜腻的香味熏得床上两个人脸都更红了些。

郑在玹含住李泰容的唇瓣，软软的，像果冻般弹润，令他的牙齿和舌头都着迷地黏在上头。

圆溜溜的黑眼珠睁得大大的，因氤氲的水汽一片朦胧，带着情欲毫无保留地注视着他。

李泰容躺在郑在玹身下，两人肌肤紧紧贴合在一起，连汗水都搅混到了一块。

他的后穴正温柔地亲吻着郑在玹的性器，甜腻地缠绕裹紧，软绵绵地吸附着。

-

马约尔广场无疑极具魅力，如同马德里这座城市的小小缩影，鲜艳而懒散。

那句古老的谚语怎么说的来着？从马德里去天堂。

与每个寻常周末的下午一样，广场此时像嘉年华般拥挤。

整齐的砖红色矩形建筑围绕四周，古老传统的商店与咖啡馆零杂地点缀其间。  
两侧的长方形回廊里人山人海，微妙的束缚感从建筑底层的连体卷拱门悄然溢出。

卷发墨西哥街头艺人眯着褐色的眼，扬着笑弹拨热闹的吉他。  
一旁的地上衣衫褴褛的流浪汉双手枕在脑后，悠闲地享受明媚的阳光。  
中央菲利普三世的骑马雕像被镀上一层金光，面目严肃地俯瞰着倒扣的铜椅。

大仲马曾将马德里湛蓝高远的天空比作马约尔广场 “最美丽、绘画最精美的屋脊。”  
站在这样的屋脊下，郑在玹咬了口刚买的Calamares三明治，炸鱿鱼酥薄鲜嫩。  
他因刺眼的阳光眯了眯眼睛。

从塞维利亚出发的火车昨晚到达马德里，郑在玹像是沾染了这座城市的懒散，今日睡到近中午才醒。  
被炸油条配热巧克力的高热量早餐喂了个饱足，他很快重振精神，掏出旅行清单勾画着。  
由于坚持只用自己奖学金作为旅行资金，免不了精打细算，欧洲行的每日行程都被他提前安排得满满当当。

从圣米格尔市场步行过来很快，这里色调结构统一的建筑让郑在玹想到巴萨罗纳和巴黎的旧街区，忍不住掏出相机不断咔擦记录着。  
据说从前附近的住户在阳台上，可以看见这里进行的奢华皇家仪式，还有斗牛表演，甚至火刑施行现场。  
郑在玹的思绪跟着镜头里的画面飘洒，想象着这里曾经的声色光影。

褐底挑灰的短卷发，细软蓬松，在阳光下呈金色。

卷翘的刘海下是一对晶亮的黑色大眼睛，鼻子挺而秀直。

鼻下是自然微嘟起的薄嘴唇，天生适合接吻的那种，嫣红莹润。

明明是亚洲人的轮廓，线条五官又罕见的立体精致。

郑在玹举着相机的手放下，一位闯进镜头的美人吸引了他的注意。

天生浪漫主义的他对这种赤裸裸在眼前盛开的美丽根本毫无抵抗力。  
被美的事物吸引是人的天性，是动物本能，它会刺激人的脑部神经，促进多巴胺的分泌。

昨日在火车上的两个多小时里，作为打发时光的消遣，郑在玹看完了王尔德的一本书，主角口里的话令他深有戚戚：“美丽的容颜是一种天赋，要我说，这比天赋还高级，因为它用不着解释，是一种不容辩驳的事实。如阳光，如春日，或者如月光在黑暗水中留下的如银色贝壳一般的倒影。它不容置疑，拥有神圣主权。人们有时候会说美只是肤浅的东西，但至少不会像思想一样肤浅。对我来说，美是奇迹中的奇迹。”

而拥有这高级天赋的卷毛洋娃娃其实是个单薄的少年。  
身上的牛仔衬衫已洗的发白，下面的裤子也旧得磨损出不少线头，沾染了些许彩色的颜料，泛粉的膝盖透过膝关节的洞露在外面。

少年套着件奶油黄马甲，在面前支起的简易画架上认真涂抹着。

没一会儿少年似乎有些饥饿，他摸了摸肚子，站起来收好画具，朝旁边的意大利冰激凌摊走去。  
不过少年仅仅眼巴巴地站在旁边看了会儿，细瘦的手指紧紧揪住自己的裤袋，舔舔嘴唇，最后什么都没买，就回到画架前继续涂抹起来。  
小脸无意识地皱成一团，带着自己都没察觉到的委屈。

郑在玹想了想，从包里掏出自己的钱包。  
他给自己买了个卡布奇诺口味的单球，又另买了个开心果与意式蛋奶布丁的双拼球筒，嘴里舔着一个，手里拿着一个，走到少年身边。

“Hola~” 郑在玹眼睛笑得眯起，少年似乎被递到眼前的冰激凌吓了一跳，抬起头疑惑地看向郑在玹，无辜的眼让郑在玹想起小时候养的小狗。

“I would like to buy this." 郑在玹怕少年觉得是施舍不想接受，嘴巴往地上少年已完成的一副作品努了努嘴，因为手里都拿着冰激凌伸不开，就用眼神往自己的背包示意了下。  
少年似乎懂了点，放下手里的画具，抓起地上的画指了指，又抬头笑着看向他，眼珠子亮晶晶的，没说话。

郑在玹晃了晃手上的冰激凌，少年移开眼看看冰激凌，犹豫了下，伸手接过，小心翼翼地舔了一口，然后又笑着仰头看他，笑容比今日马德里的阳光还明媚。

郑在玹似乎被这样灿烂的笑晃晕了神，近乎着迷地看少年像孩童般，漂亮的脸上带着幸福的满足感，一下下舔着冰激凌球。

粉色的舌头灵巧地上下舔着嫩绿色的奶油球，画面天真中夹杂几丝色情。

郑在玹在少年旁边的地上盘腿坐下，笑着问他，"Are you a student of art college here？”  
少年看看他，羞涩地抿着嘴笑了下，从地上自己的布包里掏出一个本子低头写着什么。

“I can't hear well. Sorry :( " 郑在玹看着眼前的字愣了愣，看向少年，对方脸似乎有点红，眼里带着歉意，看起来很难为情。

"I can't talk, too. And I only know a little English. Sorry :(" 少年又写了两句话然后递给他，旁边还可爱地画了一个哭丧着脸的卡通表情。

郑在玹指尖轻轻碰触着纸上的字，从包里掏出签字笔写道：“Don't be. That's ok :) So which language do you use?"  
"Korean."  
郑在玹看着本子上的字笑了起来，“很巧，我的母语刚好也是韩语。” 他用韩语写道。  
少年看完后惊喜地看向他，眼底闪着光，咧着嘴咬着冰激凌球。

他们没用纸笔交谈多长时间，一字字写着还是有些累人，不过已经足够了。  
郑在玹知道了少年叫李泰容，是个流浪画者。  
郑在玹问他为什么会来马德里，李泰容当时眼睛睁得大大地盯着本子，好像有些失神，久久没有动作，连手里的冰激凌融化了滴到本子上都没有反应。  
郑在玹见到马上抽过本子，认真写上 “不要想了。”  
李泰容看了看他，慢慢勾起嘴角，羞赧又温柔地笑了。

郑在玹开始欣赏李泰容的作品，有点像阿夫列莫夫的画，是那种颜料堆砌的浓烈风格。  
李泰容画笔下的世界浓墨重彩，立体奔放，色调大胆而明亮。  
光影交映，调色刀与天然油料让马德里街头染上了梦境才有的显眼色彩。

对方瘦薄的身体里原来充斥着这样汹涌热烈的情感。

李泰容有时画到一半会停滞一会儿，转头看着郑在玹笑。  
郑在玹也回以笑，指指他的画，再摸摸左胸口，接着比个心表示喜欢。

李泰容看懂了，脸上浮起羞涩的粉，抿着嘴，墨色瞳仁里跳着欣喜。  
然后歪歪头，抓起地上自己已完成的那幅画，递给郑在玹，又指指郑在玹地上的背包，摇摇手。

这是要送给他的意思。  
郑在玹忍不住感叹起李泰容的天真。  
不知道花了多长时间心血才完成的作品，居然就愿意这么轻易地送给他。

怪不得会把自己搞得连买冰激凌的钱都没有。

郑在玹伸手接过画，看着画布上浓艳明快的色块，奇异的热流淌过心脏。

李泰容倒是一副很高兴的样子，黑眸调皮地眨了眨，又转身继续专注地画起来。

太阳逐渐偏斜，将云霞染成金粉色。  
郑在玹拍拍屁股站起身，李泰容被他的动作带的停下作画的手，眼睛睁得圆圆地看着他，眼底泛起一丝不舍，但很快软软笑了，朝他挥了挥手。

李泰容是以为他要这么离开了。

郑在玹笑起来，酒窝甜蜜，他摸了摸自己的肚子，又指了指他的，再往四周的餐馆食摊歪歪头。

李泰容眼里顿时扬起欣喜，脸蛋玫瑰绽放般鲜艳笑开，露出细白的牙齿。

忽然他像是想到了什么，面带羞怯地低下头，沾着颜料的指尖按着裤袋。

郑在玹蹲下扶起李泰容送他的那张画，拍了拍李泰容的小腿，摸摸画微笑看向他。  
李泰容玻璃球似的眼珠盯着郑在玹的动作，似乎泛起了一层水雾，柔柔勾起嘴角。

薄薄的嘴唇在笑，打卷的发也被微风带着飘动跟着笑。

夕阳打在他的睫毛上，金色的光勾勒着他脸上的线条，在他眼角鼻翼投下淡淡的影。

此时李泰容就像洛可可风格油画里的主人公，甜美梦幻，又天真浪漫。

被内心澎湃鼓动的情感驱使，郑在玹凑上前飞快地亲吻了下李泰容的脸颊，紧接着自己的脸先红了起来。

李泰容像是愣住了，黑眸一片茫然，随后脸如火烧云般红得仿佛要滴出血来。

郑在玹有点后悔自己的莽撞，低头嗫嚅着嘴唇，犹豫是否应该道歉，手却被牵住了。

他惊讶地抬起头，黑润的眼里漂着一团温柔的火焰，微闪着激烈的光。

-

裹着李泰容的舌头时对方的喉头泛起模糊的咕噜声，郑在玹连着甜美的口水一块咽了下去。

肠肉与一下下顶开它的阴茎在摩擦的暧昧水声里呢喃细语。

郑在玹稍抬起头，看李泰容红润的嘴张着，笑了下又吻了上去。

李泰容其实可以发出点声音，不过尖躁刺耳。

他怕羞，也爱美，郑在玹知道，因此一直舔着那两瓣唇。

-END-

-  
"言语似乎显得多余，  
不如诚实相信身体。

你我在不同世界里说着彼此陌生言语，  
But I love the way you talking to me."

-<秘语love talk> WayV

-  
“那些挣扎在我喉头的爱欲，  
像血液那样滚烫。  
像心脏，  
在我逼仄的胸膛里跳动。  
那声响太大，  
淹没了我原本在喉头翻滚的话。

如果你仔细听，  
你会听见从我喉咙里传来的沉闷，  
却又明亮的声音。  
春风在那里打转，  
蝴蝶扇动着翅膀。  
花儿轻轻地开了，  
又很快凋零。  
鸟儿的叫声落得满地都是。  
于是你会赞叹，  
我的喉咙里居然躲藏着，  
一整个春天。”

\---耳东陈《哑巴》


End file.
